I AND PRINCE DOLL
by tataruka0588
Summary: sakura di tinggal mati kedua orang tuanya.. dan kini di asuh bibinya.. tp sepertinya dia selalu di siksa.. / Sasuke-ku. kau mendengarku../gomen ne.. aku selalu menyusahkan../Hnn.. tidak..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER; om MASASHI pinjam karakternya ya.a**

**.**

**. happy reading..**

_Chapter; 1_

_Plaak..bruagk.._

Seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang tampak jatuh menelungkup, dari pelipisnya ada darah mengalir sedikit selain itu di sekitar pipi dan mulutnya tampak membiru seperti habis di pukul oleh benda keras.

"sumimasen .. baa-san.. aku akan berhati-hati." Gadis itu berdiri lalu membungkuk kearah wanita berambut merah di depannya.

"susah berapa kali kau bilang begitu.. tp nyatanya apa ..kau memecahkan gelas lagi ."

_Plaakk.. plaakk.._ lagi-lagi bunyi tamparan berulang kali tapi sepertinya yg kali ini sepertinya lebih keras, gadis itu semakin menunduk menahan panas di pipinya yg semakin merah.

"kau tidak dapat mala mini.. cepat pergi ke kamarmu.. sekarang.'' Ucap wanita itu sambil mendorong gadis itu sampai menabrak meja dapur.

Gadis itu pergi dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah terseok-seok,sejenak dia berhenti lalu memegangi kakinya yg menabrak meja tadi sambil mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di dapur.

"Kaa-san .. apa tidak apa-apa.. kita menyiksa Sakura sampai seperti itu." Seorang gadis berambut merah berbicara pada wanita tua itu.

" tenang saja.. Karin-chan.. si bodoh itu tidak akan buka mulut ." wanita itu menenangkan putrinya.

"begitu ya.a.." lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

Gadis pink yg bernama Sakura itu kini sudah sampai di kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya gudang barang, entahlah sejak kapan dia tidur di sini mungkin sejak ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan seluruh asset rumahnya kini menjadi milik adik ayahnya.

" ah.. apa kabar Sasuke-kun .. sepertinya aku tidak dapat jatah makan malam mini." Sakura tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka seukuran manusia dewasa yg ada di kasurnya.

Satu-satunya barang peninggalan orangtuanya atau lebih tepatnya hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari orang tuanya,yg tidak di inginkan bibinya tp sangat berharga bagi Sakura yg selalu menemani setiap malam menggantikan orang tuanya.

"gomen ne Sasuke-kun.. kau harus mendengarkan keluhankun lagi." Sakura mulai menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Ini fict ke dua ku tolong ..kasih saran ya.a.. minna-san**

**Arigatou… gozaimasu..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, apa salahku_

_Kenapa mereka selalu memukul ku_

_Aku ingin bebas_

_Aku ingin bisa tertawa seperti dulu_

_Tolong aku_

_Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclamer: karakter punya om masashi.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ; 2**

**SAKURA POV**

Lagi-lagi seperti ini aku di siksa, kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan sebenarnya apa salahkku kenapa mereka memukulku belum cukupkah mereka mengambil semua harta orang tua ku.

Mereka memanggilku anak pembawa sial, hanya gara-gara aku hidup di saat kecelakaan yg merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku, apa mereka tau setiap malam aku menangis menyesal, jika akhirnya aku akan disiksa, lebih baik aku ikut orang tuaku saja.

''Sasuke-kun, hari ini di sekolah aku punya teman baru.. anak perempuan... tp sepertinya dia sudah di pengaruhi Karin.. dia melihatku sambil ketakutan.''

Mungkin mereka menganggapku gila, berbicara dengan sebuah boneka tp aku tidak peduli, meskipun dia hanya sebuah boneka tua tp dia temanku yg paling berharga, satu-satunya orang yg mendengarkanku.

''ah.. aku harus pergi…jjaa ne.. sasuke-kun.''

END SAKURA POV

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang tampak berjalan di pinggir jalan,sesekali tampak meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi bahunya mungkin akibat luka karena siksaan keluarganya pagi ini.

''ohayou .. sakura-chan…bahumu kenap?'' Seorang gadis berambut pirang menyapanya pagi ini.

''ohayou..Ino.. aku tidak apa-apa kok.'' Sakura mencoba tersenyum pada teman satu-satunya itu.

''ini pasti ulah baa-san mu lg.. kenapa sih tak kau laporkan pada polisi saja.. mereka sudah keterlaluan.. Sakura.'' Gadis pirang yg di panggil Ino td tampak khawatir.

''Arigatou ne.. aku masih bisa tahan.. mereka satu-satunya keluargaku.''

''Tapi apa mereka menganggapmu keluarga… yg namanya keluarga itu tidak saling menyiksa.''

''hmm.. mungkin suatu saat mereka akan menyayangiku.''

''haah.. kau ini… sebagai sahabatmu.. aku cuma bisa member semangat saja.''

'' arigatou..Ino-chan.'' Sakura lalu memeluk sahabat satu-satunya itu, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di sekolahnya KONOHA JUNIOR SCHOOL.

.

.

.

Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pulang sampai saat tepukan keras membuatnya terjatuh di bangkunya, di belakangnya tampak seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata sedang berdiri di temani dua temanya.

''Sakura, gantikan aku piket hari ini.''

''TApi kemarin aku sudah piket.. memangnya karin-san mau kemana?'' Sakura berbicara sambil menunduk, ketakutan tampak terpancar jelas di nada bicaranya.

''BUkan urusanmu.. dan aku tidak peduli kau sudah piket atau belum...yg penting habis ini kau gantikan aku.''

''Tapi..Karin-san..."

"owh.. kau mau memilih menggantikanku piket atau sasuke-kun mu tersayang aku buang.'' Karin menyeringai sinis ke arah sakura.

''Jangan sentuh sasuke-kun.. baiklah aku akan piket lg.''

''nah begitu kan..beres.. dasar anak aneh.'' Karin meninggalkan kelas sambil tertawa senang sementara sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah.

.

.

.

''KArin.. siapa itu sasuke?'' Seorang gadis berambut jingga bertanya pada karin.

''Boneka kesayangan Sakura.''

''Hanya karena boneka saja kenapa dia sampai ketakutan seperti itu.'' sahut gadis lain berambut pirang panjang.

''Entahlah.. mungkin dia sudah gila.. sering berbicara pada bonekanya.. aku pernah sekali bertanya kenapa bicara dengan boneka... kalian tau jawabanya apa!''

''Apa?" teriak dua gadis itu bersamaan.

''Dia bilang boneka itu hidup dan punya jiwa.''

"haah.. apa sepupumu itu sudah gila.''

'' Mungkin.. dan aku tidak peduli.. aku ingin mengerjainya...'' Karin tersenyum jahil ke arah dua temannya.  
''..bagaimana kalau aku buang saja bonekanya.. pasti seru melihat sakura frustasi.''

'' wah.. aku ikut ah.. kapan kau akan membuangnya.''

''Sekarang.. ayo ikut aku pulang.''Ketiga gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di rumahnya lalu langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk sekedar ganti baju sebelum melakukan kegiatan hariannya.

''Tadaima.. sasu-.'' Sakura melihat ke atas ranjang tak menemukan benda yg di maksud lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

''_di mana.. tadi pagi kan di atas ranjang kenapa tidak ada.''_Sakura tampak gelisah, lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara rmobil dan suara beberapa anak perempuan seketika dia berlari keluar kamar, langsung menghampiri karin dan temannya.

''Kau apakan sasuke-kun!'' SAkura langsung menarik kerah seragam karin dan berteriak mengancam di depannya.

''Hey.. kau apa yg kau lakukan... aku tak tau maksudmu.. lepaskan aku.'' Karin mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman sakura.

''Jangan bohong.. aku tau kau yg mengambilnya .. aku mohon kembalikan.'' SAkura melepaskan tangannya lalu berlutut di depan karin.

''Dasar aneh.. aku tak mengambilnya.. tak ada untungnya untukku.'' Karin lalu meningggalkan Sakura masih dalam posisi berlututnya.

''_Sasuke-kun.. kau dimana.''_ Sakura mulai menangis, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan getaran di saku roknya., setlah melihat nama yg tertera di layar HPnya langsung saja di angkanya.

''Moshi-moshi... Ino tolong aku.. sasuke-kun hilang .''

" Bagaimana bisa?''

''Karin sudah membuangnya .. _hiks.._sudah ku cari di seluruh rumah tp tidak ada...hiks."

"Baiklah.. aku ke sana sekarang.. kita ketemuan di persimpangan jalan... kita cari di sekitar blok rumahmu.''

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berkeliling mencari di sekitar blok perumahan, di tong-tong sampah, di gang-gang sempit tp tetap tak menemukan benda yg di maksud.

''Sakura.. Ini sudah hampir malam... kita sudah mencarinya... tapi sepertinya nihil.''

''aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum menemukannya.'' SAkura kembali mencari di tumpukan sampah.. sesekali dia menghapus air mata yg mulai mengalir di pipinya.

''Tapi ini sudah mulai malam... bukannya aku tak ingin membantu.. tp aku sudah lelah.. kau relakan saja sasuke menghilang.''

''Tidakk... _hiks..._sasuke sangat berharga untukku.. dia satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua ku.. hiks..dan aku menyayanginya Ino.. hiks...'' SAkura sudah tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yg mengalir, INo yg melihat sahabat pinknya menangis langsung memeluk Sakura.

''Aku tau.. tapi di sini masih ada aku.. sahabatmu.. jangan berpikir sendirian di dunia ini... aku menyayangimu Sakura.'' Ino lalu mengajak Sakura pulang.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Hari berganti hari .. bulan berganti bulan.. tahun berganti tahun... boneka sakura tak kunjung di temukan sampai sekarang, kehidupan Sakura pun terlihat biasa saja, saat ini umurnya menginjak 17tahun dan tetap jadi korban _bully _di rumahnya bahkan sekarang tak segan-segan keluarga bibinya menyuruhnya tidur di luar rumah.

''Sakura, cepat pergi belanja.. ini uangnya.''

''Baik.. baa-san... aku pergi.''

Karena hari masih sore, Sakura memilih berjalan saja untuk menuju supermarket yg tak jauh dari rumahnya, rambut pinknya yg panjang sepinggang tampak bergoyang di hembus angin, sesekali dia menyapa orang yg di kenalnya yg bertemu di jalan sampai tak sadar sekarang dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

''haah... aku harus beli sebanyak ini... sudahlah aku mulai belanja saja.'' Gumam lirih sakura sambil berjalan menunduk lalu tiba-tiba-

**bruuk... **Sakura terjatuh karena tak sengaja menabrak orang di depannya.

''Sumimasen.. aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu.''

''Hn...kau tidak apa-apa.''

''Tidak apa-apa.'' Sakura melihat orang yg di tabraknya mengulurkan tangan, dia pun lalu menerima uluran tangan itu lalu melihat orang yg di tabraknya, seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut emo ravennya_._

''Ada apa?'' Pemuda itu bertanya kepada Sakura yg sejak tadi memandangnya dan tetap tidak melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

''ah... go-gomen ne... aku sudah lancang...aku pergi dulu... aku ha-harus belanja... sekali aku minta maaf.. karena me-menabrakmu.'' Sakura berojigi di depan pemuda itu.

''Hn.''

''_sepertinya aku mengenalnya.'' _Batin sakura sambil melangkah pergi, sementara pemuda itu menatap punggung sakura yg menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hai...minna-san..**

**akhirnya ... aku bisa melanjutkan fict ini... selama ini aku sama sekali ga ada ide buat nerusinnya..**

**tp untunglah... ada ide nyasar... dan terciptalah...**

**thanks yg udah review fict ini..**

**dan kalo masih berkenan tolong review lagi ya.. (^_^)**

**akhir kata...ARIGATOU..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead,**_

_**with the scar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disclamer : om Masashi pinjem katakternya ya..ya..**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy reading minna-san.. (^_^)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

_**Teng ..teng..teng..**_

Bunyi lonceng menggema di seluruh area sekolah, murid-murid yang tadinya keluyuran kini mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali sang tokoh utama kita si gadis bersurai pink yang tampak antusias memasuki kelas.

"Sakura, sudah dengar akan ada 3 murid baru masuk ke kelas kita katanya sih dari luar negri, aku harap cowok semua." Ino tampak antusias bercerita, sedangkan sahabat pinknya hanya diam melihatnya.

"Hmm."

"_cih, _kenapa reaksimu datar-datar saja seharusnya kau berharap sedikitlah." Ino mendengus sebal setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, yang sama sekali tidak memuaskannya.

"Ino-chan, memangnya aku harus berharap apa?" Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat sahabat pirangnya yang tampak kecewa.

"Yah.. setidaknya kau harus senangkan mungkin saja kau bisa pacaran dengan salah satunya." Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke depan saat ada seseorang memasuki kelas.

''_Pacaran." _Sakura bergumam sendiri, entahlah mungkin seumur hidupnya dia akan jauh dari kata itu mengingat kondisinya saat ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.'' seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan bermasker berdiri di depan kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei."

''Hmm, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan tiga teman baru, aku harap kalian bisa akrab." Kakashi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu lalu tampak berbicara dengan seseorang, dan tak berapa lama kemudian masuk lagi di ikuti tiga orang murid yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

"Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto." anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan senyum lebarnya berteriak di depan kelas.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, sa-salam ke-kenal." seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak berbicara menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." semua anak perempuan di kelas tampak memandang takjub kearahnya, terang saja di lihat saja ketahuan, wajahnya yang tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya, lalu mata onixs yang memandang tajam, di tambah rambut raven yang di potong model emo, kesannya sempurna sekali.

Sakura memandang ke depan kelas dengan perasaan campur aduk, pandangan matanya saat ini tertuju pada salah satu nama teman barunya yang berambut raven. seperinya mengingatkan dia akan sesuatu.

"_Bukankah dia yang bertemu di supermarket kemarin kan, terus namanya juga sama , tidak mungkinkan Sasuke-kun hidup." batin _Sakura sambil menggerakan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri membuat rambut nya ikut bergerak.

"_Pasti cuma kebetulan saja, nama Sasuke kan ada di mana-mana, kenapa aku memikirkan hal bodoh sih_." Sakura bergumam sendiri, dan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata dari _sensei-_nya.

"Hnn, Hyuuga kau bisa duduk dengan Haruno, anak perempuan yg berambut pink itu, lalu untuk Namikaze dan Uchiha kalian bisa duduk bersama di belakang Haruno." Kakashi menjelaskan secara singkat tempat duduk mereka.

"Haruno Sakura, bisa kau berdiri sebentar." suara Kakashi yang keras membuat buyar lamunan Sakura.

"I-iya Kakashi-_sense_i." Sakura langsung berdiri waktu namanya di panggil.

"Salam ke-kenal Haruno-san namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kau bisa memanggilku Hinata saja."

"Salam kenal Hinata-_chan_, sebaiknya kau juga memanggilku Sakura saja."

"Ba-baik, Sakura-_chan."_ mereka berdua lalu duduk bersama.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, semua murid yang tadinya tenang kini mulai berdatangan ke bangku tempat 3 murid baru itu duduk, semua murid perempuan tampak bersemangat mengajak kenalan Sasuke, sementara yang di ajak kenalan malah memalingkan muka kearah lain sama sekali tak menanggapi ajakan perkenalan teman kelasnya.

_puk_,

Sakura merasa ada tepukan di bahunya, dia pun reflek menoleh kearah belakang, dan ternyata murid baru berambut kuning yang menyentuh pundaknya tadi, tampak tertawa lebar kearahnya.

"Salam kenal, Sakura_-chan _dan Hinata_-chan _panggil aku Naruto saja." laki-laki berambut kuning itu mengulurkan tangan dan di sambut Sakura kemudian Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum.

"hey, TEME kau tidak mau kenalan dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Hn, aku sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin." jawaban Sasuke membuat orang di sekitarnya kaget.

"Benarkah dimana, ah.. jangan-jangan dia gadis yang kau ca-." perkataan Naruto terputus saat ada jitakan melayang di kepala kuningnya. "_Ittai..,_ hey Teme sakit tau." Naruto meringis memegangngi kepalanya.

"Berisik DOBE-_baka_." Sasuke men_deathglare_ kearah Naruto, tapi sepertinya tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah saling kenal Uchiha-san dan Naruto." Sakura mencoba menengahi pertengkaran bodoh mereka.

"Tentu saja aku dan Sasuke adalah teman sekolah di Amerika, kau tahu Sakura-_chan_ alasan kenapa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha."

"Apa?" Sakura memasang wajah bertanya kearah Naruto.

"Karena dia sedang mencari pemilik nya di sini.''

"Pemiliknya?" Sakura semakin memasang wajah bingung mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Yup, Sasuke itu sudah di miliki seseorang, dan sepertinya aku sudah tau siapa orangnya." Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura refleks mundur kebelakang, sementara Hinata yang mendengarkan langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Kau tidak penasara siapa orangnya, Sakura.. Hinata_."_

"Cukup Dobe, kau itu benar-benar berisik." Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto keluar kelas, sementara Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat keakraban mereka hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

.

_Braak.._ meja sakura di pukul dengan keras oleh seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata, membuat si pemilik bangku kaget.

"Ada apa, Karin-san."

"Ikut aku." Karin langsung menyeret Sakura keluar kelas tapi di halangi oleh Ino yang melihatnya.

"hey, Karin ada urusan apa kau dengan Sakura!."

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan Yamanaka, jadi cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku." Karin mendorong Ino yang ada di hadapannya membuat Ino terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, untung saja ada Hinata kalau tidak pasti sudah jatuh.

Karin membawa paksa Sakura ke toilet wanita, di sana sudah menunggu dua teman Karin dengan wajah tak kalah menyeramkannya dari Karin membuat Sakura ketakutan, mereka menutup pintu toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam.

_plak..plak._. dua tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lebih dulu, kau jadi sok akrab dengannya." Karin menjambak rambut pink Sakura membuat si pemilik rambut meringis menahan sakit.

"Dengar gadis pembawa sial, Uchiha Sasuke itu milikku jadi jangan macam-macam." Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai kepalanya menabrak tembok, sedangkan kedua temannya mengambil air dan menyiram tubuh Sakura, setelah beberapa kali menendang tubuh Sakura mereka pun meninggalkan Sakura di toilet.

"arghh, sakit sebaiknya aku ke UKS saja." Sakura berjalan ke luar dari toilet dengan terseok-seok, dan tanpa sadar dia menyenggol seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sakura mencoba berdiri lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan terulur kearahnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Kau kenapa?.''

"Uchiha-san, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Sakura langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke tapi hanya beberapa langkah saja tubuhnya oleng tak sadarkan diri, untung saja ada Sasuke yang lansung menangkapnya.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku sekarang ada dimana, sepertinya aku tidur di ranjang, ini di UKS tadi aku pingsan ya, jadi siapa yang membawaku kesini sepertinya tadi ada Sasuke! apa dia yang menggendongku ke sini, ahh.. kenapa mataku tak bisa di buka.

"Maaf, Sakura."

Siapa yang bicara, kenapa meminta maaf padaku, seingatku tak ada yang punya salah padaku atau ini cuma halusinasiku saja tapi sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu, aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan melindungimu meskipun aku harus kembali jadi seperti dulu."

Kenapa kau harus melindungiku, memangnya aku ini siapamu dan apa maksudmu dengan 'kembali seperti dulu' memangnya dulu kau seperti apa, ah.. kenapa mataku tak bisa di buka sih.

"Aku janji Sakura."

Aku mohon Kami-_sama_, aku ingin melihatnya orang yang sudah berjanji padaku.

Tunggu sepertinya doaku terkabul, siapa? eh..rambutnya hitam, ah.. kau kan!

**SAKURA END POV**

"Sasuke-kun, kaukah itu"

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai.. Minna-san...**

**huuhh... chapter 3 akhirnya selesei juga sepertinya selama ini aku banyak kesalahan ya.  
**

**tulisanku banyak kesalahan terus ceritanya juga ga menarik ya.**

**gomen ne.. tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, gimana nih!  
**

**Minna, tolong kasih saran dong .. PLEASE (TT-TT)**

**.**

**.**

**TO:**

**Mushi Kara-chan ; makasih yaa udah di review ni udah di update.**

**Silvi ichigo : he..he makasih udah di beritahu, ternyata banyak kesalahan ya, gomen**

**Hanazono yuri : makasih udah mereview, ni udah di lanjut.**

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka : maksih udah kasih saran, dengan begini aku uah tau kesalahan di tulisanku, sekali lagi terima kasih ****(^_^)**


End file.
